Under The Sun, Above The Sunny
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Random drabbles with no proper meaning about The Straw Hat Pirates which is told—randomly. No pairing. All SHP crew.


_Being __**alone**__ is more __**painful**__ than getting hurt ( Luffy to Ace – Ep. 495, Post War Arc ) _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Under The Sun, Above The Sunny**_

_A fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_One Piece by __Eiichiro Oda _

_K+ Rated for Friendship and Hurt/Comfort_

_Random drabbles with no proper meaning about The Straw Hat Pirates which is told—randomly._

_**.**_

**.**

— **1****st **_**Scene**_** : EGO —**

.

"Kita akan pergi ke pulau itu!"

"Kita akan menghajar bajak laut yang itu!"

"Kita akan membantu masyarakat kota itu!"

Kapten mereka memang tipe impulsif. Aksi didahulukan, berpikir kapan-kapan. 'Rencana' bukanlah hal yang familiar. Herannya, tidak ada satu pun kru Bajak laut Topi Jerami yang menentang keputusan bunuh diri ala Monkey D. Luffy. Mungkin Nami, Usopp dan Chopper sudah lelah menangis dan memohon—toh ujung-ujungnya mereka hanya dihadiahi cengiran lebar dari si manusia karet. Soal egois dan seenaknya, sang Kapten memang patut bertengger di peringkat satu.

Tetapi, hal tersebut hanya berlaku ketika mereka di tengah-tengah perjalanan. Karena saat kapal membuang sauh, _seluruh_ anggota _Mugiwara no Ichimi_ yang telah membawa peta dan uang saku, langsung menghilang dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"KENAPA KALIAN PERGI SENDIRI-SENDIRI BEGITU? **DASAR EGOIS!**"

Teriakan Luffy terdengar bagai balas dendam yang manis di telinga mereka.

.

.

— **2****nd **_**Scene**_** : REGRET—**

.

_Expectation :_ Menyelamatkan Nico Robin dari penculikan yang didalangi oleh CP9.

_Reality :_ Mengibarkan bendera perang secara terbuka kepada Pemerintahan Dunia.

"—_we're overdoing it_."

Semua kru, kecuali Luffy, sangat menyetujui keluhan Nami.

.

.

— **3****rd **_**Scene**_** : PERVERT—**

.

Kalau ada satu awak kapal yang bisa membuat Sanji iri—mungkin orang itu adalah Tony Tony Chopper.

Tidak hanya karena memiliki 'akses legal' ke kamar mandi yang sedang dipakai oleh Nami, Nico Robin pun merelakan pangkuannya untuk menjadi alas tidur sang dokter kapal. Chopper selalu dimanja oleh kedua wanita cantik itu. Padahal Sanji melayani mereka dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap jiwa—tetapi kenapa Chopper yang memetik buah manisnya? _Oh, ia tahu sih, kalau Chopper di bawah umur, belum puber, dan kalaupun suatu hari ia terserang musim kawin, ia akan mencari rusa betina—_TETAP SAJA!

"Nami-san. _Pantsu—_"

"TIDAK SEDIKIT PUN!"

_(Suara tendangan. Sepatu hak tinggi melawan tengkorak.)_

_(Lucunya si tulang pun bisa benjol.)_

…setidaknya, Sanji memiliki rekan senasib dan sepenanggungan kalau menyangkut kemesuman.

.

.

— **4****th **_**Scene**_** : ORDER—**

.

_Expectation :_ Menyerahkan Caesar Clown dan menghancurkan pabrik SMILE _(plus main-main ke Zou)._

_Reality_ : Berkenalan dengan Admiral baru dan melawan seluruh Elite Officer keluarga Donquixote.

_Bonus _: Memporakporandakan separuh Dressrosa.

"—KENAPA DIA MEMBERIKAN PERINTAH TANPA MAU MENDENGARKAN KITA? APA DIA SEDANG BERUSAHA MENJADI SEPERTI LUFFY?"

Nami memutuskan untuk _tidak_ menyukai (dan mempercayai) Trafalgar Law (lagi).

.

.

— **5****th **_**Scene**_** : IDENTITY—**

.

_**Pere-pere-pere-pere-pere…**_

"_Moshi-moshi._ Aku Monkey D. Luffy, orang yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!"

Kalimat itu selalu terdengar ketika Luffy menerima panggilan dari _den den mushi_. Tidak peduli siapa lawan bicaranya di seberang sana—mau itu _emergency call_, Donquixote Doflamingo, bahkan salah satu dari _Yonkou_ bernama Big Mom sekalipun. Seluruh kru sudah hapal betul, dan Usopp selalu menjadi pihak yang akan memberikan tabokan di belakang kepala Luffy dan berteriak, _'Bodoh! Kau terlalu banyak bicara!'_—yah, intinya mereka sudah pasrah akan hobi 'pamer-ambisi' kapten mereka ini.

Semoga tidak ada yang mati dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

.

.

— **6****th **_**Scene**_** : PATH—**

**.**

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menghalangi jalan kapten kami!"

"Menyingkir, bedebah!"

Sabetan pedang. Tendangan api.

Luffy selalu mendapatkan jalur khusus untuk menuju ke sarang pembuat onar—terima kasih atas pengabdian absolut Zoro dan Sanji yang selalu sigap dalam urusan 'buka jalan'.

.

.

— **7****th **_**Scene**_** : TRUST—**

.

Seringkali, pertarungan di depan mata memaksa mereka untuk berpencar. Dan secara statistik, mayoritas perkelahian massal yang mereka hadapi berubah menjadi aksi satu lawan satu. Terkadang waktu menjadi terlalu sempit sehingga strategi tidak sempat dipikir matang. Kadang pula jumlah musuh dan luasnya area tidak memberi mereka ruang untuk kompromi. Kalau sudah begini, Luffy memutuskan untuk tetap maju dan membiarkan rekan-rekan seperjalanannya menyelesaikan masalah dengan gaya bertarung mereka masing-masing.

Mungkin bagi yang melihat, hal tersebut dianggap sebagai bentuk ketidakpedulian.

Namun untuk Luffy, aksinya itu ia yakini sebagai rasa percaya.

.

.

— **8****th **_**Scene**_** : DREAM—**

.

"Luffy—adalah orang yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut…"

Ketika Zoro mengatakannya dengan terengah di hadapan Bartholomew Kuma, Brook merinding.

_(Walau aku sudah tidak memiliki bulu kudukm lagi, yohohoho~_)

Dipikirnya ucapan itu terlontar untuk mengulur waktu, atau menggertak, atau membual karena rasa sakit yang ditanggung tubuh atletisnya sudah di atas ambang batas wajar. Brook sudah berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda ceria bernama Luffy itu—bahkan sudah ditawari untuk bergabung sebagai kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, dan ia melihat langsung kekuatan serta ketulusan hati sang Kapten. Namun, tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk merendahkan, ia tidak pernah menganggap cita-cita penuh ambisi itu sebagai sesuatu yang akan diimani orang lain. _Mungkin bicara Zoro-san melantur saking terpojoknya_.

Tetapi, setelah ia bergabung dan melakukan perjalanan bersama Luffy, Brook memahaminya.

"_Luffy-san adalah orang yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!"_

Brook mengatakannya sembari menghunuskan pedang pada salah satu anak buah Hody Jones—dan ia dengan sukarela menjadikan mimpi-mimpi Luffy sebagai bagian dari tujuan hidupnya.

.

.

— **9****th **_**Scene**_** : BUSY—**

.

_Do not disturb!_

Papan berbahan kayu itu dibubuhi tulisan besar dengan cat berwarna merah. Franky selalu meletakkan benda usang tersebut di depan _workshop_ pribadinya.

"Franky! _Coup de Burst!_"—tetapi ia selalu sigap dan sedia kalau Nami memberikan perintah terkait kemudi kapal demi keselamatan bersama.

"_Ano, F_ranky, maaf mengganggu—tapi, kami butuh bantuan untuk menarik ikan."—ia juga tak pernah bisa menolak kalau Chopper meminta tolong.

"Oi, Franky. Waktunya makan malam."—ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan menghentikan semua kegiatan saat Sanji muncul tanpa ketuk pintu.

Sehingga, Franky, si mekanik perfeksionis, yang dahulu bisa melempar kunci inggris pada siapapun yang ia anggap tidak bisa membaca tulisan sederhana, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sosok lemah lembut dan memaafkan rekan-rekan seperjalanannya yang sembarangan masuk ke area kerjanya.

"Lho. Franky. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"_URUSAI! _SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA KENAPA KAU TERSASAR KE SINI!"

…tetapi kesabarannya _pasti_ habis kalau berhadapan dengan Roronoa Zoro—yang selalu gagal dalam pencarian jalan yang benar menuju _gymnasium_.

.

.

— **10****th **_**Scene**_** : BATH—**

.

"Chopper, aku mau mandi, kau mau ikut?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu terdengar dari Nami atau Robin—dan hal itu membuat Sanji dan Brook mendelik sadis kepada makhluk mungil dan menggemaskan tersebut.

"Tidak, terima kasih, jadwal mandiku baru besok."

Jawaban Chopper terdengar sopan dan begitu lugu—uh, Sanji dan Brook selalu dilema.

Haruskah mereka mengusap dada karena lega, atau mengikat terbalik rusa tersebut karena berani-beraninya menolak ajakan mandi dari para malaikat Thousand Sunny?

.

.

— **11****th**_**Scene**_** : BATH(ROOM)—**

.

Masih berkaitan dengan kegiatan mandi.

"Kau hanya mandi seminggu dua kali, Chopper?" tanya Usopp ketika mereka sedang bersantai di dek berumput sembari menyesap jus jeruk buatan Sanji.

Chopper mengangguk, "Aku hanya mandi untuk membersihkan bulu-bulu di tubuhku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu butuh berurusan dengan air. Apalagi sabun."

"Padahal aku sudah menggunakan teknologi _reverse osmosis_ dan _semipermeable membrane_, sehingga air yang kita gunakan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari sudah bebas garam." gumam Franky, membicarakan sistem pengadaan air bersih kapal mereka, "Ternyata masih memiliki efek pada pengguna buah iblis."

"Bicara soal mandi, Zoro bahkan lebih jarang mandi daripada Chopper." bisik Usopp sambil terkikik geli.

"Dengan porsi latihan seperti itu, dia jarang mandi?" tanya Chopper tidak percaya, "Tapi… Dia 'kan berkeringat banyak—bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan tubuh lengket begitu?"

Franky mendengus.

"Dia memilih menjadi manusia jorok daripada harus bertualang mencari kamar mandi."

.

.

— **12****th **_**Scene**_** : WOMAN—**

.

"Aku heran."

Robin sejenak mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Sanji baru saja meletakkan sepiring _Lemon Tarte_ dan secangkir _Irish Coffee _di atas meja berbentuk bundar.

"Luffy itu—dia ditaksir oleh Boa Hancock, dikagumi habis-habisan oleh Shirahoshi-hime, tetapi tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Padahal mereka semua luar biasa cantik!" Sanji mengepalkan tangan karena kesal (dan iri, bagaimana bisa nasib Luffy soal perempuan bisa begitu baik sementara dirinya—ah, sudahlah)—"Benar-benar ada yang salah dengan isi kepalanya!"

"Kurasa Luffy memiliki orientasi yang berbeda." ucap Robin sambil tertawa kecil dengan entengnya.

"Hah?" sanji langsung menoleh, "Ma—maksudmu?"

Robin tersenyum.

"_Nikuseksual_."

.

.

— **13****th **_**Scene**_** : HERO—**

.

. "Aku menyukai pahlawan, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi pahlawan! Apa kau tahu apa artinya pahlawan? Misalnya, ada sepotong daging. Bajak laut akan mengambil semuanya dan memakannya, seorang pahlawan akan membagikannya kepada orang-orang. Aku ingin memakan semuanya sendiri!"

"…begitu caramu mendefiniskan pahlawan?"

Serius, Nami tidak pernah mengerti cara berpikir Luffy.

"Kalau kami tetap tinggal, maka mereka akan memperlakukan kami sebagai pahlawan. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Dengar ya, pahlawan adalah seseorang yang akan membagikan sake mereka kepada orang lain. Tapi aku ingin minum semuanya sendiri!"

"Lagi-lagi! Bukan seperti itu caranya mendefinisikan pahlawan!"

Benar-benar…

Nami tidak pernah mengerti cara berpikir Zoro—yang begitu identik dengan cara berpikir Luffy.

.

.

— **14****th **_**Scene**_** : TEAM—**

**.**

Secara umum, sembilan awak kapal yang tergabung dalam Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dapat digolongkan ke dalam tiga kategori umum;

Pertama, tim otot, terdiri dari Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji.

Kedua, tim otak, terdiri dari Nami, Robin, dan Franky.

Ketiga, tim senang-senang, terdiri dari Usopp, Brook dan Chopper.

.

.

— **15****th **_**Scene**_** : SECRET—**

.

Ini adalah rahasia.

Luffy, sang kapten _Straw Hat Pirates_, memiliki saat-saat di mana ia terjaga dari tidurnya—dalam kondisi terengah, mata terbuka lebar, dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh.

"Ace…"

Ia merintih sendirian.

Tubuhnya bergetar karena kengerian itu ternyata masih menghantuinya. Memaksanya menelan pil pahit karena kegagalannya untuk bisa melindungi. Menghadirkan kelebat bayang-bayang mengerikan di mana tangan penuh lahar milik Sakazuki menembus tubuh _logia_ milik kakaknya.

"Luffy?"

Namun seseorang selalu ikut terjaga dan memanggil namanya.

Usopp akan bercerita panjang lebar dan melontarkan lelucon. Franky akan memamerkan senjata rahasia robotnya. Zoro akan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil mengomel. Brook akan mengambil biolanya dan memainkan musik pengantar tidur. Chopper dan Sanji adalah dua kru yang paling baik—entah memberikan dosis rendah ramuan herbal untuk memberi efek tenang atau menyeret diri ke dapur untuk membuatkan kudapan tengah malam. Entah siapapun yang terjaga, mereka semua selalu berusaha untuk membat Luffy nyaman dan mengawasi sampai sang kapten terlelap.

'_Kau masih memiliki sesuatu yang berharga, bukan?'_

_Jinbei—kau benar, aku __**tidak **__sendirian._

.

.

**~ Owari ~**

.

.

Karena saya terlalu bingung kalau semua ide ini diketik jadi oneshot, jadi saya kumpulin aja dalam bentuk _drabble_. Walau kayaknya beberapa ada yang lebih dari 100 words. Rata-rata pernah saya ketik di twitter, sih :p Tapi sayang juga kalo engga diketik. Yasudah. Nambah-nambahin entry #PLAK

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 3 April 2015


End file.
